


The Northern Lights - Myth

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Aphrodite defends her tho, Aphrodite is smart fight me on that, But I still love her, F/F, F/M, I think that’s everyone lol, Northern Lights, The beginning doesn’t really make a lot of sense but it’s gets better as it goes on lol, after Pandora opens the box, artemis gets flustered lol, but we all knew that already didn’t we, everyone is stuck on Olympus, hera deserves better than zeus, hestia is just the best omg, iris and Demeter are so cute tbh, just like everything I write I guess, khione sucks, no male gods bc they caused this mess, oh and Hestia is a second mom to Persephone lets be real here, she just needs to divorce him already honestly, the goddesses are amazing omg I love them, the relationships are minor and just add a little spice to the story I guess, this is just basically a myth I made up about how the northern lights came to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: After Zeus created Pandora and she opened the box releasing death, fear and plague into the world, the goddesses of Mount Olympus want to do something to help. This is the story of how the Northern Lights came to be.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter/Iris (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Northern Lights - Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a little thing I wrote a little while ago, and I thought I’d post it here! The beginning doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but it gets there by the middle of the story lol. Hope you all like it!!<33
> 
> Also I guess this is just me trying to give Aphrodite more recognition other than being the “hot one”. She’s freaking smart and we all know it

_ “Arty. . .” _ Aphrodite sang, knocking on the door, knowing that the famous goddess of the hunt was on the other side. She tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance, though the woman knew her smirk would give her away. “Artemis, I know you’re in there, you don’t have to hide darling.”

That seemed to get her attention.

Aphrodite heard something that sounded like a groan and huff come from inside the room, and she had to school her features quickly before the door was flung open.

“What do you want?!” Artemis growled, scowling at the love goddess.

“Now that is no way to talk to a friend, now is it Artemis?” Aphrodite abdomished mockingly, taking one finger and using it to tilt the shorter woman’s chin up. Aphrodite stared straight into Artemis’ silvery-golden eyes, noticing how long black lashes guarded them from harm. They seemed to flutter every time she blinked or shifted her strong gaze from one thing to another. The two goddesses stayed that way for a long while before Artemis broke the spell.

“Fine.” She muttered, pulling away sharply and crossing her arms over her chest. “What in the world possessed you to barge into my chambers on this wonderful afternoon, Aphrodite my dear?” Artemis said the words with a sugary sweet calmness that anyone who had a brain would know meant danger.

Of course, Aphrodite liked to play with people's minds and emotions before properly finishing them off. The love goddess smirked and matched Artemis’ tone and stance, with her toned arms folded delicately over her chest. “Oh nothing much my sweet. Hera just wanted me to fetch you for a meeting,” she paused before adding, “Of course, only if it fits into your  _ very _ busy schedule, my Lady.”

Artemis growled again before shoving Aphrodite aside, stepping out of her room and slamming the door violently behind her.

Aphrodite giggled, tossing her hair once again as she started to walk down the glittering hallways of the main Olympian castle. Not hearing footsteps following her, the goddess of love glanced over her shoulder and frowned slightly. “Come on darling, we don’t have all day. Everyone is waiting for you.” She purposefully said  _ you  _ instead of  _ us, _ knowing it would get to the auburn haired goddess.

“Will you people ever leave me alone? You know, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t even be up here at all! It’s bad enough having to see you suckers two times a year, but this has just been torture!” Artemis grumbled, catching up to the other woman quickly. “ _ A millennia of running through thick brambles of forests do come in handy sometimes,” _ she thought bitterly, knowing her hunters were stuck down on Earth, surrounded by the sick. Zeus refused to let any humans up on Olympus, even if they were semi-immortal and couldn’t get sick. Apparently—according to Heygeia—semi-immortals could still carry the virus and, even though everyone of Olympus was immortal, it still messed with their systems.

Aphrodite looked over and saw Artemis steaming. The poor girl’s face was so red, she could have blended in with a tomato! “Darling,” Aphrodite noted gently, bumping into Artemis’ side to distract her. “Don’t grind your teeth.”

Understanding the code word, Artemis quickly shook her head and tried to relax. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two of them tried to walk as fast as they could, but ended up just flashing to the throne room (they definitely heard Lysander’s loud squawk). Artemis was surprised to find that only the Olympian goddesses were there, and none of the (disgusting) men that usually ran the meetings along with Zeus. Not even her brother or Hermes had snuck into the room to listen. In fact, Hestia, Demeter, and Persephone were all sitting near the fire, chatting quietly to one another, while Athena was sitting on her throne working. The goddess of the hunt didn’t see Hera anywhere however.

Noticing Aphrodite casually making her way over to her throne, Artemis decided to voice her confusion. “What’s going on here?”

Athena looked up from the blueprints she was in the middle of making to give the goddess of the hunt a blank look. Though, with Athena, a blank look always seemed to have a double meaning. It was calculated and intelligent and you knew that she was either planning your death or seeing how you would look with certain types of armour and weapons. “It was Hera’s idea. She has yet to tell us anything, and was waiting for you.”

“I was,” a gentle voice responded, and Artemis whirled around, startled. To her slight surprise, she found the Queen of Heaven standing a little behind her, smirking. Contrasting her kind-of-grandmother's golden waves, Hera had chocolate ringlets that fell down her back in a waterfall of curls. Some of it was pinned up and looked like it was being held together by the diamond encrusted tiara she wore atop her head. Hera’s deep brown eyes seemed to swim with suppressed emotion, and while Artemis had gotten pretty good at reading body language, even she couldn’t quite pinpoint what Hera was feeling exactly. It was usually something like a breakdown, fiery rage or completely and eerily calm. Hera’s smile grew at the look on her step-daughter’s face. “What? Did I startle you?”

“No,” Artemis defended quickly, hearing Aphrodite snicker from her seat. 

“Are you sure?”

Artemis nodded sincerely. “Yes. Now what did you call us all here for, step-mother?” 

The amused grin dropped a little, and Hera’s face turned serious. She turned to face the entire group of goddesses and everyone snapped to attention. The Queen had kept them waiting for a very long time. “I called you all here because of my husband’s bad decisions,” Hera said simply, barely containing a sneer at the mention of her brother. 

Demeter and Hestia both sent their younger sister a look of sympathy. No one except her sister’s really knew how hard it was for Hera to be married to that man. Hestia doubted that they knew the extent of it either.

Artemis, ever wild, let out a barking laugh and crossed her arms. “You need to be more specific.”

Hera sent her a sharp look before continuing. “Ever since he created the  _ lovely _ Pandora, the world below has faced terrible tragedies, which, of course, are reflecting on us. With Olympus closed, there is little we can do to stop those rumors from spreading even further.” There was a murmur of agreement from the surrounding women. “And although this is hard for us, I do not believe we will ever understand how difficult the situation is for the mortals. Upon this realization, my sister Hestia and I have come up with an idea that will help bring peace to our land and theirs. Hestia,” Hera gestured for the goddess to take the floor.

The goddess of the hearth smiled gently. “Thank you dear sister. I believe that with a little bit of hope, the mortals will quickly begin to overcome this terrible plague, and we will be able to visit Earth again soon.”

“How?” Persephone asked, tucking a piece of honey colored hair behind her ear. Another round of soft questions filled the air as Hestia spoke again. 

“That’s an excellent question,” she praised, which earned a proud grin from Demeter. “With participation from each and every one of you, we can put something together that will inspire hope and peace throughout the mortal world. A gift of sorts. A sign that in times of fear, hope will always be with you, even if you have to look deep inside yourself for it.”

Hera nodded. “We need your help to think of, and construct that gift.”

Everyone in the room nodded along with the words, all of them thinking of something that could inspire hope. Demeter suggested a new brand of cereal, which was immediately outvoted by her daughter. Aphrodite had the idea of making another human, much like Pandora, that would live forever, but only appear when people needed to see her most.

“That is  _ actually _ a good idea, Aphrodite,” Artemis looked thoroughly surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. She certainly never thought she would ever say those words. “Where did you find your brain so suddenly?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Aphrodite answered with a flirty wink.

Artemis feigned throwing up.

Athena thought over the love goddesses words carefully, weighing the pros and cons of the idea. “No, no,” she started slowly, catching everyone’s attention. “It is an excellent idea, Aphrodite,” the mentioned goddess stuck her tongue out at Artemis. “but there are a few major flaws.”

“Like what?” Demeter and Hera inquired at the same time Aphrodite pouted and said, “Ouch.”

“Well,” Athena conjured a scroll of paper and a quill and began to write a list. All of the other women stood up and gathered around the war goddesses throne to watch. “I do think it should be immortal, but not in the way you imply. This gift should be as immortal as the ground we walk on, not the same way we are. Which, in turn means that it should not be in the form of a body.”

“What?”

Athena shook her head and started to draw a slightly complicated picture of a body, pointing things out as she drew. “A human, no matter if they are immortal or not, can make mistakes, get jealous and let go of their duties easily. For an object to inspire hope for eons to come, it needs to be just that. An object. Not necessarily something a person can touch, but an object that will appear when a person needs to see it most.”

“Like a flower?” Persephone asked, confused.

Athena nodded. “Something like that.”

“But it cannot be something a mortal can touch or break,” Hera pointed out, and Athena wrote it down. “So not a flower, but something along those lines,” she added, pointedly ignoring Demeter’s glare.

Aphrodite hummed to herself, thinking. “Well. . . what about something far away? Something mortals can still see, but never be able to touch. Like Arty’s precious stars or the moon.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say darling.”

Hestia rolled her eyes and smiled at the two goddesses' antics. She, of course, knew how close Artemis and Aphrodite really were, if not romantically yet. Even though she had no power in those fields, the oldest Olympian had a feeling that their friendship would transform sooner or later. It was amusing to see, really, and even funnier when Aphrodite decided to use her brain for something other than making love triangles. 

Athena smirked at the love goddess in approval, sensing that she had more to say. “Go on, Aphrodite,” she urged, and everyone looked surprised.

Aphrodite crossed her arms and glared at the goddesses, but continued anyway. “If someone went to fetch Iris, Nemesis and Khione, all of us could work together to create an image of some sort in the sky. A symbol of hope, as you say. Something that only appears when a mortal needs to see it.” There was a pause before she added, “Each and every one of us has something special we can give to this creation. Like Artemis, you could create the space in the sky, and Athena could help with the timing of when it would appear. Iris would be able to tie all of our gifts together into something beautiful.”

Silence reigned over the room when Aphrodite was finished speaking, everyone awestruck that the goddess of love could be so smart. I mean, it wasn’t that they thought Aphrodite wasn’t smart, they knew she was, but the others had just never seen it before. At least, not put into something like this.

Finally, after minutes that seemed like an eternity, Demeter spoke up. “That is a wonderful idea. How about I go and find those pesky goddesses for us, hm?” She smiled before flashing out of the throne room. If one looked close enough, they could see a tiny rainbow in the white flash that indicated her exit.

“Alright, so,” Athena stated, turning the page over and scribbling down everyone’s names, starting with Aphrodite. “I would like everyone to gather in a circle. We are going in alphabetical order, with Aphrodite over here, then Artemis, me, Demeter who is not here at the moment. Hera, yes you are next to her, then Hestia and Persephone.” As she spoke, everyone on the list who was present formed a semi-circle of sorts around the fire. They were silent as they walked, the only sound was the clicking of Aphrodite’s heels on the marble floor.

Persephone clung to Hestia’s arm like a small child, taking in her warmth for as long as she couldn before her mother came back. The goddess did love her mother, but sometimes she was just too overbearing. With Hesita, she got the simple, gentle mother’s love that she so craved. She felt her aunt stroke her hair and smiled into Hesita’s shoulder. Despite being several inches taller than her aunt, Persephone still felt like she was four years old again. Clinging to her mother for safety and warmth.

It took a few minutes, but Demeter soon came back with Khione, Iris and Nemesis in tow. The goddess of retribution took one look around and scoffed. “What’s happening? Little Miss Cereal over here wouldn’t tell us a thing.”

Demeter sent Nemesis a heated glare, walking over to stand between Athena and Hera. She had quickly realized the order that Athena wanted them in and knew better than to contradict the wisdom goddess. Out of the corner of her eyes, however, she did see Persephone jerking away from Hesita, a slight blush painting her cheeks. Demeter raised an eyebrow at her sister, which was returned with a smile and a shrug. 

“We’re correcting Zeus’ mistakes,” Hera phrased the statement in a way she knew would make the goddess want to help.

Her thoughts were accurate, seeing as Nemesis smirked and nodded appreciatively. “Nice.”

Iris smiled brightly, making her iridescent dress shimmer even more. “That’s great! What do you need us to do?” As she spoke, she made her way over to stand next to Demeter, smiling at everyone as she passed. When the goddess of the rainbow got to her spot, she discreetly slipped her hand into the other woman’s grasp. 

Demeter smirked to herself and squeezed Iris’ hand back. She kept her gaze down, making everyone think she was just looking at her feet. Using her other hand, however, the goddess of grain tucked her hair behind her ear, their sign for  _ “I love you” _ when people were around them and they couldn’t say it out loud. 

A few feet away, Aphrodite nearly fainted from cuteness.

Athena checked her list once again. “Well, everyone can start by circling up around the hearth in alphabetical order. Makes it easier for me to keep track of everything,” she added when Khione opened her mouth to interrupt. “Now, starting from where Aphrodite is, we should have Artemis, me, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Iris, Khione, Nemesis and then Persephone. Good, thank you everyone,” Athena praised as she walked over to her own spot. “Hera, would you like to explain it once more?”

“I’ll do it!” Aphrodite’s hand shot up, her fingers wiggling in the air like a child would in class. “I mean, if that is alright with you, Lady Hera.” The goddess in question shrugged and gestured for her to take the floor. Aphrodite smiled before explaining, “So basically, because the mortals are experiencing so much plague and fear right now, and are dying because of it, we are trying to make a gift to bring peace and hope back to Earth. We agreed that the gift needs to be immortal, but in the way we are. It can not be in the form of a human body and can’t be something a mortal can touch and possibly break.” she took a breath before adding, “Something along the lines of the moon or stars.”

“An image in the sky,” Artemis clarified, and everyone nodded.

“Exactly,” Aphrodite agreed with another smile. “And we make this by combining special parts of our domains. Like Artemis would use her power and make room in the sky for this gift. And Athena could work out the logistics of how and when it would appear, or something. And Iris could tie our power up into something beautiful to look at.”

Again, there was silence as Aphrodite’s words sunk in. Iris shared a glance with Demeter, who shrugged in return, while Nemesis and Khione looked a little skeptical.

“So. . .” Khione finally spoke, pieces of her snow-white hair falling out of its intricate bun and around her face. Sharp blue eyes studied the goddess of love intensely, making her squirm just a bit. 

Artemis saw this and glared at the snow goddess, stepping up to stand slightly in front of Aphrodite. Protecting her from something that could potentially mean danger. In all honesty, Artemis didn’t know why she was doing it; it wasn’t like Khione was going to blast Aphrodite with a bitter cold wind and get away with it anyway. As much as the goddess of love annoyed the Olympians, none of them were about to let a simple snow goddess ruffle up her delicate feathers. Artemis wouldn’t be thought of as the first one who would fight, and yet, here she was, standing protectively in front of Aphrodite with her fists clenched and silver eyes glaring. “ _ ‘So,’ _ what Khione?” she growled, causing the goddess behind her to take a step forward and cling to Artemis’ arm.

Khione rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to hurt anyone, so you can stop being all protective of your girlfriend, Artemis.”

That statement caused Artemis to recoil and sputter words that everyone assumed was her trying to say how incorrect she was. The goddess of the hunt’s eyes were wide, and her cheeks and ears were painted with a hot blush.

Aphrodite hid her own smile to glare at the goddess of snow. “For your information Khione, Artemis and I are not together. It is rude to even think that the maiden goddess is in a relationship, no matter what gender her partner may be.” She informed her curtly, having to hold Artemis to keep her from fainting from shock. 

Everyone was surprised at Aphrodite’s choice of words, and even more so by her glaring daggers at Khione. Normally she would be encouraging teasing the younger goddess, her eyes shining with mirth as she dodged Artemis’ arrows in almost every council meeting.

“She is correct,” Athena spoke up, looking serious as ever. “It is terribly rude, and is taking away time from us helping the mortals.”

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear any of us say,” Demeter muttered to herself, causing Hera to nudge her playfully. “Hey, it’s true.”

“No matter,” Hera retorted, rolling her eyes at her sister. “Listen,” she added, causing Demeter to scoff.

Khione rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. “Alright fine. I’m sorry for assuming something that probably everyone here thought was true.” That comment got glares from every goddess in the room, to which Khione promptly ignored. “But back to my initial question that none of you let me finish, what do you expect us to do now?”

Athena perked up a bit at this, her grey eyes getting that dangerous glint that always frightened Poseidon. “At the moment, we can’t really do anything until everyone thinks of something to contribute. After that, we will put it all together and give it to the mortals. I have a list right here of everyone’s names, so I can write what you would like to give down so no one forgets or repeats.” She paused before adding, “Does anyone have any ideas?”

Once again, silence reigned over the gigantic room, everyone thinking hard on what they could give to the people who worshipped them. They all knew that this was no small gift, nothing to be taken lightly. Not some petty gift or trickery that the male gods might insist upon. The goddesses knew the extent of what they were planning.

Eventually, it was Persephone who spoke first, her head held high and her voice strong like the Queen she was. “My contribution will be the hope that this gift instills upon the mortals when they catch sight of it. The feeling of remembering who you are.”

Athena nodded once and wrote what was said down next to the Queen of the Underworld’s name, knowing that it would kick-start everyone else. She could practically feel the inspiration and, well, hope that Persephone had given the rest of them. “I will contribute the timing of how and when this gift will appear, depending on how bad they need to see it,” Athena added to the list in her hand.

Hera was the next to speak, her regal voice ringing through-out the throne room. “I will add the confidence to take hold of the situation and one’s own destiny.”

The wisdom goddess wrote it down, shooting her step-mother a genuine smile. She truly deserved so much better than Zeus.

“Well,” Artemis sighed, her head still spinning lightly and her tone serious. “As Aphrodite suggested, I will provide space in the night sky for this gift, whatever it may be. The stars will part for it and shine brighter when it appears.”

“Beautiful,” Athena muttered, almost to herself, a little smile coming to her lips. The goddess felt that she had been smiling more today than she had in years, which she couldn’t decide was good or bad.

Up next was Iris, whose dress was now tinted a yellowy gold color, shimmering rainbows bending in the folds of the silky fabric. “I guess I will take Aphrodite’s advice as well and give this present the gift of beauty. Whenever it appears, the mortal who sees it will know that it is a gift from the gods. It’s colors will shift and change as frequently as the winds blow.” Looking over at Hestia, Iris added, “Like a fire in the sky.”

The goddess of the hearth smiled gently, her dark eyes glowing just a bit behind the irises.

Before Athena could comment, Demeter spoke up. “And I will add the feeling of remembering that you still have something to live for, even in the worst situations. However small or seemingly insignificant that thing might be, it always counts,” as she voiced the last sentence, Demeter stole a glance at the goddess of the rainbow, causing the shorter woman to blush and tuck her hair behind her ear. Demeter smiled knowingly.

Athena hummed and her hand and quill sped across the parchment. It seemed that the woman didn’t even need ink, the words just appeared beneath her dry quill as she scribbled. After a moment of silence, Athena looked up curiously. “Anyone else?”

Nemesis smirked and raised her hand. “I’ll go. My contribution will be, if it is a situation like war or something bloody, the feeling of regret and guilt deep down. This connects to knowing that you are still a human being with feelings and a conscience telling you if something isn’t right.”

This time Hera, Athena and Artemis all nodded and voiced their agreement.

Aphrodite, who had been quietly listening the entire time spoke next, her soft but commanding voice filling the air around the goddesses. “I will give the gift of remembering the ones you have loved and lost. Sisters, brothers, friends, family, husbands and wives. Remembering that love, even if the pain is fresh or dulled by time, is the most important thing in a time of crisis. Love brings everyone together, no matter what the situation. Whether it be a war, or a family dinner, love is the thing that binds us forever.”

“Love never dies,” Hestia murmured, finishing Aphrodite’s thought.

“Exactly,” the goddess of love smiled at her niece/half-sister as Athena quickly wrote it down.

Khione huffed, trying to cover up the slight tears in her eyes at Aphrodite’s speech. “Well, I guess I’ll go now. My gift will be not giving into fear. No matter how scary a situation might be, seeing this gift will give you the confidence to never give into your fear.”

Artemis grudgingly nodded in agreement. “Good gift.”

The snow goddess smirked at the auburn haired woman. “Oh dear Artemis, I am so glad to have your approval of my very small gift to the mortals!” she threw her voice up an octave and batted her eyelashes mockingly.

“Shut up, Khione,” Artemis and Aphrodite growled out at the same time. The two of them didn’t even look surprised that it had happened. Perhaps it was because it happened so often, or because they just hadn’t heard the other speak.

Hera sighed, resting her head in her hands as she added, “Please do.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Khione retorted, crossing her arms and glowering.

Athena shook her head before checking her list and turning to her aunt. “Hesita? You are the only one who has not given your gift yet. Do you have one in mind?”

Hestia seemed mildly surprised, but nodded calmly. “Yes I do, thank you Athena.” Everyone fell silent and turned their attention to the oldest Olympian (not including Aphrodite, of course). Hesita may not have been the loudest or most commanding of the gods and goddesses, but she was the one everyone could agree was their favorite. “My gift will be remembering your home. No matter if it is a place or a person, your home is the one thing besides love that will pull everyone together. Love is what binds a family together.”

Athena nodded along to her aunt’s words and finished writing it down with a little flourish. “Alright everyone,” she announced, calling the attention of the room back to herself. “Now that we have all thought of our contributions, we need to put them together. Are you all okay with going in alphabetical order?”

Everyone nodded.

“Alright! All you need to do is take a bit of your domain’s power and throw it into the middle of the circle.” Athena paused for a moment before adding, “Actually, Iris has to go last, so Khione has to go after Hesita.”

Aphrodite nodded, her face screwing up into a look of complete concentration. It was harder to say than to just do in a pinch. Her hands out in front of her, a white glow began to appear. It grew larger and larger until the ball of light was about the size of an apple. Aphrodite opened her eyes after a few minutes before tossing the light into the center of the circle they had made.

Artemis went next, her ball a bit larger and a sharp silvery color. When it joined the white, they mixed to become a foggy, milky sort of white. Pearlish, even.

After that, Athena went, her eyes closed gently as a dark grey glow appeared in her hands. It was the same color as her eyes when she was angered. When that mixed, the light tinted the color of stone.

_ “Oh. . .” _ Demeter gasped when it was her turn. The tugging in her gut that the power made was very uncomfortable in a way that she’d only felt once. It almost made her vomit, until she met Iris’ eyes from across the circle and powered through. Her light was beige with golden flecks, much like the color of her hair. When she tossed it in, the middle light became bigger and turned the color of sand.

Hera was next, her brown eyes staring intently at her hands. An emerald green ball of energy immediately appeared with apparently no work whatsoever. The other goddesses in the room began to wonder if they knew everything about the Queen of Heaven. When the emerald was mixed, the sand color became light, grass green.

Hesita went after her sister, cupping her hands at the height of her bellybutton. A warm fire appeared in the middle of her grasp, which she blew on before throwing it towards the center ball. When it hit, the green and orange split to make it look like dye mixing together.

Iris bowed her head, signalling Khione to go. She had to be last, after all.

Khione smirked, and in her hands a icy blue light appeared. It chilled the entire room that had just been warmed by Hesita’s fire, making everyone but Khione shiver slightly. It even sparkled, which was cool to see. When the snow goddess threw her ball of light in, it just split off like another river of dye.

Nemesis’ always-present smirk disappeared as she closed her eyes and willed a ball of blood-red light to appear right in front of her eyes. When she opened them again, the goddess of retribution reached her hands up to grasp it and throw it in. This time, the red mixed a tiny bit with Hesita’s orange to make a river of fire.

Persephone was last, her eyes closed and her hands cupped over her mouth and nose. It took a moment, but after a while, the Queen of the Underworld finally opened her eyes once again and removed her hands from her face. In them was a large ball of a deep, royal purple. When she threw it, it made yet another river run. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her mother’s tired but proud look. This time she chose to return it.

Finally, Iris stepped up, her arms spread out as if to hug the colorful creation before her. The entire room watched with bated breath as her arms began to wind around the air in creative, hard to follow patterns. As she did, however, the powerful energy that the goddesses had all created was becoming smaller and smaller. The colors worked together to form into a white ball yet again as Iris’ arms got closer together. Before their eyes, it got smaller and smaller until it was only a pinpoint like a faraway star in the middle of the room.

There was silence for a moment that seemed an eternity before the star exploded into a sea of color across the room. It ran like a river of fire across the sky, colors of red, green, blue, purple and pink mixing together to paint the prettiest picture imaginable. It wove across the sky and mixed with the stars arisen while the goddesses worked. It glittered and danced, entrancing everyone who saw it. Each and every person who saw it that day felt every single emotion that the goddesses had worked together to put in it. It was so much power that was turned for good that the mortals could only place it as the only thing that hadn’t escaped Pandora's little box. . .

Hope.

Hope that things will get better eventually, no matter what. Hope that if they all worked together, it would make the world turn for the better. Hope that the fighting and death and plague would stop and the world would turn golden with another dawn’s light. Hope that was instilled in every mortal, animals and god there was. And for the first time since Chaos reigned, there was silence throughout the whole world. Pure silence as every living thing in the universe looked up at this gift of the gods and started to believe again.

“What do we call it?” Persephone whispered, staring up at the gift she had helped create. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she was almost too in awe of it to speak clearly.

“The Northern Lights,” Aphrpdite decided, and everyone in the world seemed to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! If you saw any errors, feel free to let me know in the comments!! Love you all!! Stay safe lovelies!!<333
> 
> (Also did anyone catch my Phantom of the Opera joke??😂)


End file.
